Un triste recuerdo
by kino-san
Summary: ¿Qué le sucede a una persona que pierde la cabeza y se convierte en un asesino? ¿qué sucede cuando matas a la persona que más amas?¿qué sucede cuando Yagami Light descubre que está enamorado de L y que lo ha matado?Dadle una oportunidad ToT


**Un triste recuerdo**

Ahora que el fin de mi mundo se acerca y que no queda más que esperar a que mi nombre sea escrito en la death-note, concibo mis últimos pensamientos de cordura o quizás de locura pues como bien se ha dicho las fronteras que separan mundos opuestos son pequeñas líneas perfectamente franqueables, y en eso yo soy un experto, he traspasado miles de fronteras buscando una ambición que muchos han tenido a lo largo del tiempo pero que pocos han llegado tan lejos como yo.

He sentido el poder de tener bajo mi mano cientos de vidas que han ido cayendo como pequeñas moscas, decidí sus muertes como si se tratara de un juego y cierto es que para mí todo fue un juego, jamás sentí remordimientos al apuntar sus nombres, eran criminales, sus vidas no tenían ningún valor más que la muerte, y yo el todopoderoso Kira los castigué como se merecían, ellos pagaron los crímenes que cometieron y por eso abandonaron este mundo, y deberían darme las gracias por no haber sido más cruel con ellos pues algunos merecían haber sido torturados con la peor de las torturas.

Fui condescendiente con ellos y ahora me arrepiento de no haber sido más duro pero lo hecho, hecho está y ya no puedo volver atrás para cambiar mis actos.

Esto me plantea la pregunta de si verdaderamente quiero cambiar mis actos, es difícil pensar ahora que sé que voy a morir si me gustaría haber cambiado las cosas, si desearía no haber encontrado esa death-note, o más importante aún si querría que hubieras seguido vivo aunque me hubieran encarcelado de por vida…, es el único asesinato que me atormenta por las noches, tu maldita muerte la que no me deja descansar ni un segundo la que me ha consumido desde entonces y la que me ha llevado a caer ante el mundo, ¿cómo controlaré ahora a esos asesinos que andan sueltos por ahí? si no hago más que gritar en mi habitación mientras me voy desgarrando por dentro.

-Te odio L- es la misma frase la que digo sin parar cuando ese dolor tan grande me acecha, cuando el miedo a que me consumas me atenaza, pero te odio aún más cuando comprendo que por mucho que lo diga seguirá siendo la misma mentira de siempre porque te amo, te amo más que toda esta inmunda vida, jamás encontraré algo que compare mis sentimientos porque no hay palabras ni cabida en este mundo para expresar lo que siento por ti, jamás podrán llegar a captar las palabras te amo el concepto tan inmenso que siento por ti.

Y sin embargo te maté…me odio por haberlo hecho, pero suponías un problema tú y tu investigación…, me encontraríais tarde o temprano, me asusté al pensar que no podría liberar a este mundo de las tinieblas que lo rodeaban, ahora en estos últimos delirios de locura que es la sabiduría más perfecta que jamás podré encontrar, pienso que tan sólo tenía miedo a decepcionarte, porque me confesaste lo que sentías y me sentí humillado ante tus sentimientos sin percatarme de que yo sentía lo mismo, de que moría en la desesperación cuando me marchaba de tu lado, creía que no era más que el sentimiento de incertidumbre de saber si conseguirías encontrarme o no pero no era más que este maldito amor que creaste en mí el que me torturaba.

¿No comprendes que me has destrozado?, te maté porque pensé que esa pesadilla terminaría, que todo acabaría contigo y que podría volver a respirar de nuevo y a limpiar este mundo sin que tú intervinieras y no he conseguido más que perder todo equilibrio, estoy desorientado cuando salgo de estas cuatro paredes, sólo conservo cierto raciocinio cuando me encuentro en lugares donde tú estuviste, es como una medicina que aplaca mi sed de ti, pero sigue siendo una agonía, más aún cuando entro a la habitación donde dormimos quien sabe cuantas noches, encadenados el uno al otro, siendo rivales pero cómplices de un secreto que yo intentaba negar.

Aún puedo escuchar tu voz, las palabras que dijiste aquel día en que tus ojos me revelaron toda tu verdad…

………………………….

_-Light, ¿qué es para ti la muerte?- me preguntó mientras jugueteaba como ya era costumbre con la primera cosa que encontraba a su paso, en este caso un bolígrafo._

_-Ummm…- eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me tumbé sobre la cama en la que me encontraba sentado, observando el techo y sintiendo sobre mi muñeca el peso de las esposas que hacía ya un tiempo unían toda mi vida a ti. Mi juego a dos bandas estaba dando resultado y te mantenía en la incertidumbre de creer que pese a que todas tus deducciones te llevaran a pensar que yo soy Kira, un pequeño tanto por ciento de evidencias en contra de numerosas dudas que te acechan…, sé que te estoy ganando terreno, puedo leer tus pasos, tus movimientos, eres tan predecible…; arqueo una sonrisa mientras saboreo el dulce placer de la victoria y vuelvo de nuevo a la pregunta que me has formulado…_

_-La muerte no es ni más ni menos que el fin de todo, más allá de esta vida no hay nada, ¿quizás un cielo o un infierno?, es algo de lo que no estoy seguro, ¿un dios tal vez?, ¿Kira?, no hay más inmortalidad que la de este mundo, tan sólo aquí te recordarán cuando todo acabe, aquí es donde otras personas serán testigos de nuestros actos y o bien desapareceremos en el olvido como otras tantas han hecho a lo largo de la historia o bien nuestro nombre será ensalzado por el resto de la eternidad…pero, qué más da todo esto, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta Ryuuzaki?- pregunté de forma inocente para sopesar la posibilidad de que esa pregunta llevara trampa y no fuera más que una mera treta para sacarme información._

_-¿Y el amor Light? ¿qué es para ti el amor?- dijo sin preámbulos, haciendo oídos sordos a mi pregunta, parecía ensimismado haciendo girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos mientras se revolvía nervioso en la cama, como si algo verdaderamente importante le preocupara, aquello no era buena señal para mí, jamás había visto a L tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando descubría algo importante que le pudiera llevar a Kira._

_-¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿aún sigues pensando en mí como sospechoso?- pregunté, sentándome de nuevo sobre la cama, y arrebatándole el boli de entre las manos para que dejara aquel desquiciante juego, y para que me contestara de una vez a mis preguntas._

_-Light deja en paz a Kira, contesta a mi pregunta- me contestó quedándose quieto y mirándome fijamente a los ojos como jamás lo había hecho, permanecía inmóvil delante de mi, completamente recto, algo inusual en él, y por el contrario yo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso ante aquella nueva actitud suya y ante la pregunta, estaba desconcertado por lo que aquella mente pudiera estar pensando que no cavilaba más respuestas que la de que sabía quien era y por lo tanto no pensaba en el amor._

_-¿Vas a contestar?- preguntó volviendo a su costumbre habitual de encorvarse sobre sí mismo, apartando además su cara de la mía, dejando que la melena negra cayera sobre su cara e impidiera desde el lugar en el que me encontraba hallar ninguna evidencia en su rostro._

_-El amor…, puede ser lo que siento por Misa, ella para mí es especial- mentí mientras continuaba dándole vueltas al caso Kira – con ella me siento a gusto, me hace sentirme libre de temores, es una sensación que no podría describir, es tenerlo todo en la palma de la mano, nada me falta y nada tengo si se va…- aquellas palabras no eran más que retazos de textos que conservaba en la cabeza, numerosos libros hablando del amor que se alojaban en mi cabeza y me permitían crear una falsa teoría de una concepción que no me importaba lo más mínimo en aquellos momentos…o eso creía._

_-¿Alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de miedo incontrolado que nace del corazón y que atormenta cada uno de tus actos?, ¿has sentido la soledad de estar rodeado de gente y no ser más que una mota de polvo?, ¿la tristeza desgarradora de no sentirte apreciado ni amado por nadie? ¿el dolor de un corazón desgarrado al perder la fe en todo aquello que regía tu vida?- me quedé sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, ¿a qué venían esas preguntas?, ¿acaso no era aquello una confesión de los más íntimos pensamientos de L?, ¿por qué a mí? ¿por qué no a otro?._

_-Sí…supongo- contesté pues estaba tan atónito que no podía pensar en más palabras que decir._

_-Pues no es lo que yo siento cuando estoy contigo- dijo secamente, sacando una pequeña llave y abriendo las esposas que habían unido nuestras vidas durante tanto tiempo, se levantó y dejó aquellas ataduras sobre la cama mientras se marchaba de la habitación, justo al llegar al marco de la puerta se volvió con la cabeza gacha y habló:_

_-Te descubriré Light, sé que eres Kira- por unos instantes me pareció distinguir unas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro pero se giró tan bruscamente y salió tan precipitadamente de la habitación que apenas me dio tiempo a corroborar mi hipótesis._

_Sólo sentí un extraño vacío anidando en mi corazón, haciendo pesado el ambiente, era hasta claustrofóbico estar en la habitación, me ahogaba al recordar una y otra vez aquella declaración tan directa e indirecta a la vez, sus sentimientos revelados sin ningún tipo de complejos a la persona que pese a amar podía ser su mayor enemigo._

_Una rabia incontrolada se apoderó de mí y salí corriendo de aquel maldito apartamento para llegar a la calle lo antes posible y aspirar el mayor volumen de aire que mis pulmones pudieran captar, me estaba ahogando en la verdad de saber que me amas, porque desearía que me odiases para no cargar con el remordimiento de tener que matarte._

_Matarte…esa es la única esperanza que me queda ahora para poder seguir existiendo como Kira…-adiós L- digo mientras una sonrisa sádica inunda mi rostro y a mi lado aparece Ryuuk portando la death-note, este será tu fin…_

…………………….

Ya han pasado meses desde entonces, quizás años no lo sé, perdí la cuenta desde el momento en que planeé tu muerte, desde entonces la cordura va y viene cuando más le apetece, vivo sumido en una inmensa oscuridad que sólo me deja planear más y más asesinatos, a veces pienso que todo esto se me ha ido de las manos y que ya no soy capaz de discernir entre el bien y el mal pero no pudo remediar seguir porque es como un poderoso veneno que vive en mí y me controla…

No es ningún veneno, pienso cuando estoy cuerdo sino la misma sangre asesina que ahora mancha mis manos la que me ha transformado en un genocida, es eso lo que soy un maldito asesino, tanta limpieza de la raza para terminar convirtiéndome en aquella que más temía, o lo que más temía era…¿perderte? No…era a amarte, porque significaría caer, no poder vivir sin alguien, era rendirme ante el mundo de los humanos, un dios jamás puede permitirse ese lujo, no puede depender de nadie que de sí mismo para culminar a la humanidad con su poder y tú eras lo único que me ataba a este maldito mundo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que contarme aquello L?- grito desesperado en mi habitación, rodeado de botellas de alcohol que he ido consumiendo a lo largo de intensas semanas de desesperación, has mermado mis fuerzas hasta dejarme en un estado lamentable que nada tiene que ver con mi impecable apariencia, he quedado reducido a un despojo de huesos y carne, e intento odiarte mientras voy dando tumbos por la habitación, intento borrarte de mis recuerdos para poder salir vivo de esta sin que tu maldito y triste recuerdo acuda a mí con cada paso.

Porque no eres más que eso un triste recuerdo en mi memoria que me ahoga, una herida en mi corazón que sangra un poco más cada segundo, un constante silencio en mi alma, un insoportable vacío en mi ser incapaz de ser llenado con otra cosa que no seas tú y es ahora cuando concibo las noches de tortura que tuviste que pasar cuando te negué tantas veces, tus innumerables esfuerzos por apartarme de tu corazón para que no interfiriera con tu trabajo y ser coherente con tu pensamiento, y sin embargo te traicionó el corazón y ahora estás muerto…

¿Cómo compensar tanto dolor?, no hay forma de hacerlo porque tu vida es más valiosa que todos mis pensamientos acerca del mundo perfecto, porque me cegué con mi propósito y me olvidé de ti, te maté L

-Yo, Yagami Light, Kira para muchos te maté L, condenadme a la más oscura de las torturas y devorad mi alma en lo más profundo del infierno, borrad mi nombre de la faz de la tierra, deseo ser un espejismo en la historia del mundo, deseo pervivir en ti por siempre L porque tú así lo quisiste desde el principio- y fue entonces cuando aquel fuego abrasador en forma de bala atravesó mi corazón de forma apenas inaudible porque el grito desgarrado de mi voz rompió el silencio de la habitación transformándose después en nada más que el himno de la muerte que pululó por la sala hasta que mi espíritu abandonó por completo mi cuerpo, sólo entonces descansé por primera vez en mucho tiempo y encontré la paz que me arrebataste, sólo entonces tu alma pudo vagar libre por el cielo libre de todo dolor, pero siempre pendiente de mí porque a pesar de todo me amaste, me amas y me amarás…por toda la eternidad aunque tan sólo sea un triste recuerdo…


End file.
